


To Pluto and Back

by cata_cate



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), ashe and dedue run a flower shop, ashe misses his bf, at the end, i love the flower shop au idea im writing more of this later, lowkey i bet ashe and felix mark easily bc they hella pale, mentioned dimitri x dedue, mentioned doroingrid, no beta we die like Glenn, squint and see sylvain x mercedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cata_cate/pseuds/cata_cate
Summary: running a flower shop isnt as hard as missing your boyfriend.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	To Pluto and Back

The day had been rather slow, while the sun was nicely seeping through the shop windows, Ashe was a little bored. He could only rearrange the flowers so many times, he could only make so many bouquets without wasting anything that he knew wouldnt be sold. The small shop cat jumped up onto the counter which made him smile. 

“ Heya Loog, you doing ok?” He asked as the Cat mewed in response before hopping down again. He had decided to run a small flower shop in town with his friend Dedue. Considering Dedue’s boyfriend was extremely rich, they barely had to do anything before Dimitri had promised to help with expenses. While it was nice, Ashe had wished they had done a little more on their own but that was fine. Lorenz had already come in for his round of roses for the week, Marianne had stopped in to get some flowers for Hilda. Ashe sighed a little, many of his friends were still in lectures. 

Half of his friends were super rich but even so you couldnt tell until you saw their cars or just how much they sometimes went out. Goodness everything was strange. He loved his friends but he often felt like an outcast, he wasnt part of the childhood friend group, he also had a much harder childhood than most of them. Ashe never wanted people to waste things on him, but even so sometimes his friends were a little oblivious too it. 

He remembered onetime his earbuds had broken, they were cheap but worked just fine, and he had planned on just buying another cheap pair. 

Instead the next day Felix had shoved a very nice, expensive pair of Bluetooth headphones in his hands, explaining that it would be harder to break the wires and it would mean ‘ his clumsiness wouldnt be an issue’. Ashe had tried to pay him back but Felix had refused with a light blush on his face before storming out of the little flower shop. 

Felix was right though, that had happened over a year ago and they had not broken since. That was probably due to their quality and such but also Ashe took great care of them. 

Felix, right. He had not seen him in so long, even thinking about it caused a pang of hurt in his heart. Ashe missed him more than anything.

Felix had gone off on an exchange program to Enbarr which was rather far away from Fhirdiad, and Felix had not exactly told anyone about it either. Ashe remembered they had barely been together a month and the next day Felix told everyone his plans. Sure they could call, facetime and text which they did a lot. But it was not the same. He had spent the night at Felix’s place a few days before he was due to leave, he could remember it so vividly…

  
  
  


* * *

_ No words were spoken, none needed to be. The only noise was from the bad tv that was playing in the background. But Ashe did not mind, he was focused more on Felix’s arms wrapped around his waist aswell as him nuzzling into the soft space were his neck met his collar bone. Ashe had never realized how much he liked being held until Felix first held him, his thumb running soft circles along his hip bone and soft breathing only making the silver haired boy relaxe further. _

_ Felix just was… his comfort.  _

_ “ … I am going to miss you “ Ashe mumbled quietly, pulling away ever so slightly from the others touch. Felix sat up full at that, lifting his head from his lovers shoulder while his amber eyes bore into the others mint green ones.  _

_ “ It is only six months, it is not that long” he said, his normal voice having the slightest hint of softness.  _

_ “ That is half a year! Half a year without you here and. I am going to miss spending time with you, and miss your own silly affection and your kisses and-” Ashe started before the slightest smile twitched at Felix’s lips.  _

_ “ well then” He mused, his grip slightly tightening around the others waist. “ I guess I better kiss you so much tonight it will make up for six months worth” _

_ Ashe blinked for a moment before laughing softly and cupping the others slightly rosy cheeks with his pale hands, his thumb gliding across the others cheek gently as he leaned in their noses barley touching. He could feel his heart hammering in his ears as he leaned in and connected their lips, both melting into eachother as silence swallowed them once more. _

_ Ashe had come to learn with Felix.  _

_ Actions spoke louder with words. But still. _

_ “ I love you to pluto and back” Ashe mused softly, leaning in even further to brush his lips against the others. _

_ “ Pluto isn’t even a planet” Felix mumbled _

_ “ Shut up you d-” Ashe started before Felix shut him up with another kiss.  _

* * *

  
  
  


“ Ashe? Hey Ashe? Are you there?” 

The silver haired male was snapped back to reality by Sylvains voice, causing him to jump a little with a small yelp. 

“ Goodness, Sylvain you scared me” Ashe breathed out, putting a hand to his chest. He could feel his heart hammering from the scare as the other male laughed softly. 

“ aw day dreaming again, we wouldnt want you any other way, y’know that right?” Sylvain hummed, leaning on the counter for a moment “ Oh but right I did come here to get some flowers”

“ Oh for Mercedes? Did you not get her flowers yesterday?” Ashe asked while Sylvain shook his head quickly. 

“ no, Ingrid asked me to pick up one of your wild flower bouquets… she finally agreed to going on a date with Dorothea” he explained while Ashe let out a small squeal of delight at the news. 

“ Oh! That is rather wonderful news, Dorothea is such a lovely woman, I think they will be lovely together, maybe we should invite her to our friday movie nights?” Ashe hummed as he began to pull together flowers from the buckets across the store

“ Yeah I was thinking the same, y’know I think it would be nice to have another person around since Felix is away, I dunno nothing will replace his vibe” The redhead mumbled, running a hand through his hair, looking over at Ashe with a small frown. “ He hardly texts me much, what about you?” 

Ashe shrugged a little as he gathered more flowers into his arms “ We face time every saturday but, Felix is not one for words, he is much more of someone to communicate through actions” he mused while his friend nodded in agreement. He made his way back to the counter to start arranging the flowers. “ this sort of thing will be good for him, but sometimes I am selfish and want him back” 

“ I would not call it selfish Ashe, I would call it normal, we all miss him” Sylvain said as the flower boy finished wrapping the bouquet together. Ashe’s eyes glanced to the side for a moment before holding up the bundle of flowers. 

“ Still, I… well no its ok, here you are. No need to pay, its a gift to Ingrid for finally stepping up” Ashe mumbled, his mood seeming to have gone south in seconds. Sylvain was quiet for a moment as he picked up the flowers, offering the other a gentle smile. 

“ come now Ashe, frowning doesnt fit your features, I am sure he thinks of you all the time, we all know how much he adored you.” The redhead said a small smile twitching at his lips as Loog had started to rub up on his leg. “ and I am sure he misses you as well, he was always a cat guy” he got a small mewl in response as the tiniest smile crept onto Ashe’s lips. Sylvain was right, he shouldnt worry. Everything would be fine.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Well everything was not fine. Ashe was laying on the floor, looking downright miserable. Why had he come here again? Movie night? Well sure a movie was on but also no one was paying attention to it. Well the people in the room. Mercedes was making food for them and Sylvain was going to help her. It was weird ever since they had started a relationship, Sylvain had calmed down and was very devoted. Of course Ashe wasnt complaining, he thought it was sweet. But he felt uncomfortable squished between Dedue and Dimitri who were cuddling in silence as well as Dorothea and Ingrid who were in conversation. He was not alone but Ashe felt painfully lonely. He sat up with a small sigh, clambering to his feet and heading into the kitchen. 

It did not take long for him to convince Mercedes he was not feeling well. She was always so kind. He was being sent home with some homemade coughdrops and some fresh cookies. 

Though he was hungry, the pit of Ashe’s stomach was wracked with sorrow. He had been holding down his feelings for too long. The walk home was not hard nor long. His lil apartment above the flower shop was small, yet it felt so empty with only him there. 

Ashe flicked on a light as he dropped his shoes and coat by the door.

_ Empty. _

_ Just Empty.  _

Ashe dragged himself into the living room, tears already beginning to well up in his eyes. He could only think about how Felix was gone, probably having fun, meeting new people, it had been so long he might have even found a new lover. 

Finally, he just had to let his emotions go. A loud wail echoed through the brick building as he sunk into the couch, clutching a pillow tightly while tears spilled down his freckled cheeks. He just wished to feel loved again, his heart ached with an emptiness one couldnt even describe. Just empty, empty, empty. 

_ Loneliness _

A soft hiccup left Ashe as another sob wracked his body, he felt as if the hardships in his life would never end. Goddess, Sothis would she ever give him a break? How many people had left him, how many loved ones must he lose before his pain was satisfying? 

He could only imagine if Felix was here, to hold him protectively, to mumble something about him being an idiot for working to hard, to feel his lips gently ghost across his own until Ashe had stopped crying. 

Quietly without knowing, the sobs slowed down, as Ashe drifted off to sleep to these soft fantasies that seemed too real. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Ashe awoke to the sound of knocking. Shit, right. He actually had to get up and work today. His eyes felt swollen and sore as he rubbed them. He remembered crying last night. Though his body felt awful with a pounding headache, he almost felt lighter now. The weight of his loneliness seemed lifted in a way as he made his way down the narrow stairs to answer his door. At this time in the morning? It was either Dedue, who was worried about him and opening shop OR it was Mercedes who was worried about him. 

Ashe ran a hand through his messy silver hair as he reached for the doorknob, ready to put on some smile and use excuses. Though when he opened the door his entire body froze.

“ you are really bad at answering your phone” 

Felix. 

Ashe let out some sort of noise between a squeal and a sob as he launched himself at his boyfriend, who caught him with a small grunt but wrapped his arms around him tightly. It was just as Ashe had remembered, warm, strong with the slightest hint of pine. Felix, his darling Felix. His fingers curled into the others jean jacket, like he was terribly afraid to let go… like the other would disappear if he let go. Not much had changed, his hair was a little longer… or maybe because it was down, Ashe couldnt tell, Eventually he pulled away from the other. 

“ you are home… I thought you were gone for another month” Ashe breathed out,, keeping his arms loosely around the others waist as Felix snorted a little. 

“ they ended the program early, why did you not want me back?” he asked bluntly while Ashe shook his head quickly. 

“ No! Of course not, I am just… I am just so happy you are back, I missed you so much. I was so scared you would not come back or you would find someone else and I just, goddess I was kinda a wreck last night and I was ju-”

“ hey” Felix cut him off. “ You love me to pluto and back, who said I dont love you past pluto” 

Ashe blinked before snorting “ you said pluto was not a planet” he said with a small smile as Felix scrunched his nose a bit, leaning in a little.

“ its not, but doesnt mean I dont love you to a dwarf planet and back” He muttered before pressing a soft kiss to the others lips. A hum of approval left Ashe as he gave Felix a small squeeze as he kissed him back. 

It was the soft, loving and gentle kiss Ashe had wished for since the day Felix left. Felix’s kisses were the best. From the small ones to the heated possessive ones to the sleepy morning ones. Ashe was addicted to each and every one. Felix pulled away gently as Ashe rested his hand on the others cheek, bumping their noses affectionately. 

“ welcome home then Fe” 

A small hum left the male as Ashe lead him through the familiar apartment stairs and rooms. It just felt like… Home. Properly now. Now that Felix was back. It wasnt empty. His life was full again. Every piece of doubt had left him as he was pulled into another kiss by his boyfriend. He couldnt help but reach up and tangle his fingers in the other hair as he pressed against him. He couldnt get enough, he had lost too much time. 

They would make up for it though, Felix’s lips told him that as he pulled Ashe deeper and deeper into his touch, his hands resting steadily on his hips. 

Felix was always more action and no talk

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ashe sighed softly, nuzzling gently into the crook of his lover’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to one of the many marks that had been left on both of them. Felix’s skin was warm, the skin to skin contact felt just… comforting. 

“ you know eventually you will have to tell me how things were” Ashe mused, drawing incoherent shapes on Felix’s back with his finger as the other let out a small grunt as if to say ‘ yeah yeah whatever’. The silverhaired man pressed another kiss to his collar bone before meeting the others amber eyes with his own mint green ones. 

“ we have been in bed all day, the others dont even know you are back yet” he murmured,

“ Good.” Felix muttered simply, closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath as Ashe propped himself up on his elbow, giving Felix a look before he was pulled back down with a small squeak and a laugh as another small kiss was pressed to his freckled cheek.

“ you are so affectionate, wow six months of stored up affection, I could get used to this” He mused as his lover muttered something, nipping at the others neck gently, just enough to send a small tingle down Ashe’s spine. He rolled over so he could properly face Felix, giving him cheek a gentle nuzzle. The room went quiet. It often did after a while. Their quiet conversations were just as important. Soft brushes of skin, stolen glances and gentle squeezes. Ashe closed his eyes, melting further into Felix’s arms, the gentle heart beat syncing with his own. 

To Pluto and back. 

**Author's Note:**

> // Ashelix fic #2!!! I love the idea of Ashe and Dedue running a flower shop together, I might write more in this AU setting but I am writing a DiMarianne and a Setleth fic so Ashelix might have to wait a bit. Also work has been kinda tough but thats the grind.  
> // also this entire fic turned into being centered around an Ashelix meme posted by trubonny on Instagram. Go check them out!!  
> // Follow my instagram @ mocha.doodles  
> // Follow my twitter @ mocchadoodles  
> // Stay healthy, hydrated and wear a mask!!!  
> // cheers!


End file.
